The little things we do for love
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: Oliver Wood finds himself in his seventh year not to be able to keep his second secret obsession in check. And Quidditch certainly isn't the reason for his emotional pain, so what does it take to ease it? Right, a certain chaser he has a giant crush on.
1. Prologue

**The little things we do for love**

**-1-**

_Prologue_

Oliver sighed as he watched her running towards the locker rooms, trying to keep track with Angelina and Alicia. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. Hell, he couldn't have helped it for the last two years.

He closed his eyes, swallowing slightly and hoped to ease the pain a little. Not that it had ever worked.

Oliver force himself to move and he slowly started to put the different balls back into the coffer.

Right now it was already hurting, but Oliver didn't even dare to think how much it would hurt when the year finally ended and he'd be leaving school. Like a knife in his heart. For a second he couldn't breathe.

He asked himself if love always felt that terrible. Because then he really couldn't understand anyone who liked it. But then again, those who liked love probably weren't in love, _head over heels in love_, with Katie Bell.

And Oliver was in love with her since he met her. He smiled slightly at the remembrance of that faithful day two years ago when Katie, a second year back then, had introduced herself for the position of a chaser.  
He had liked her instantly because of her cheekiness and then he found out that she was as obsessed with Quidditch as he was and she was quite the star chaser of the team by now. She, Angelina and Alicia were quite a good team, but Katie was the best. And that wasn't just his opinion as a smitten guy.

Until that day Oliver had never even looked at girls. He sure knew that many of them were quite fond on him, but he didn't care. Until he met Katie. And suddenly, Quidditch and practice weren't the only thing he always thought about. Suddenly, the blond, cute girl was the his first thought when he got up and his last when he went to bed at night. She was always on his mind, constantly.

He sighed again, picking up the coffer and taking it along to the boys' lockers. Aside from the fact that he always had been terribly afraid of her rejecting him, he knew why he had never made a move.  
Katie war three years younger, for Merlin's sake! She had just turned fourteen, how could he date a girl young enough to be still playing with dolls.

He rolled his eyes slightly. Yeah, right, as if Katie had ever played with dolls. He knew her first toy had been a little broom. They had so much in common!

And because he knew he was way too old for her, he had decided last year that he just would stay close to her, care for her without her knowledge and keep her save.  
Yet, he knew it couldn't stay this way forever. Next summer he would leave school and it was already October.

When he finally reached the lockers, Katie ran out of the girls' and nearly crashed into him.

"What's the hurry?", he asked chuckling.

Katie grinned at him, her cerulean blue eyes nearly knocking him off. "I have to finish this essay for Flittwick. And because of your late night practice I never have the time." She grinned at him one last time, showing that she wasn't mad at him at all and started running towards the castle again.

Oliver asked himself if it'd be to obvious if he would cancel tomorrow's practice.

* * *

Alright, my very first take on a KB/OW fanfic, so tell me what you think ! :))


	2. Sensitive guys

**-2-  
**

_Sensitive guys_

"Very good, Mr. Wood. Five points to Gryffindor!", McGonagall praised him.

Oliver smiled politely and put his wand down. Transfiguration had always been his favorite subject, while he had always been terrible in potions. But since he was a very good keeper and Quidditch captain since fifth year, Snape didn't like him anyway.

"For homework I want you to write an essay about…" He didn't even listen to McGonagall as he packed his stuff and headed towards the door. He had a break now, like Katie, and they had agreed to meet on the pitch to do some practice.  
The thought brought the first real smile on his face. They had done this hundreds of times, but he always felt that little ting of nervousness before they met. After all, it was just them alone.

Because he had never been in love with any other girl than Katie, he had never had a date or had kissed a girl and was logically always quite nervous and helpless when he was alone with her.

"Hey Oliver!" Katie grinned at him. "Ready to defend your goals?"

He grinned as well. "Yeah, don't even start to think you're gonna reach _one _of them."

They laughed slightly and walked towards the common room.

"I'll just go and change. Quickly, I promise!", she added when she saw his pointed look.

"You may go!", he teased and winked at her. His heart started to beat faster again and he felt almost giddy.

As soon as she had left his sight, he closed his eyes and clenched a fist. _Get your act together, Wood. She's not gonna be your girlfriend, she's not gonna be your girlfriend, she's not gonna be yo-_

"Hey, are you already asleep or what?", Katie asked cheekily as she stood before him again.

He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…well…yeah…I just…kind of got a new idea for tactics."

She chuckled. "Yeah, right. C'mon, who's the girl you where dreaming of?", she teased.

_You_

"No girl. Pitch's waiting for us, let's go," he tried to change the subject, but today obviously wasn't his lucky day, because Katie didn't seem willingly to drop it.

"You know, Oliver, one could think that you might rather think of _boys_…"

His eyes widened and Katie laughed out loud as his scandalized face. "You know what, Bell?", he growled, "probably there's never been a girl because there's always this nerdy little chaser following me around."

"Hey!" She pouted slightly and hit his arm. "Be nice. You know, since I'm the best you should be a lot nicer to me. I mean, I could always switch sides."

He glared at her, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "not funny at all", but Katie didn't care. Grinning and good-humored like she always was, she led the way out of the common room.

Hastily Oliver followed her, trying to keep up with her. "Hey, why the hurry?", he called.

Grinningly she turned around. "Maybe I want to spend more time alone with you." She winked at him and he blushed furiously.

_What the hell?_

Was Katie actually _flirting _with him? Wasn't she a little too young to- _Boy, she's fourteen and there were and still are several guys who are quite interested in her. _  
But was she really flirting with him.

"C'mon. With your speed I'll already have lost my virginity when you arrive there."

"Katie!", he shrieked, blushing even more. Shit! What was she doing? She was just fourteen. She shouldn't be talking like that. She obviously spent way too much time with Angelina and Alicia. He probably should have a word with the two of them.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Hurry up!"

And that he did.

* * *

Watching Katie playing Quidditch was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. Not because she was so damn good, but because she did it with so much passion and fun that Oliver had problems to concentrate on her throws.

"Goal again!", she teased and grinned happily. "Man, I love Quidditch."

He smiled. "Well, yeah, it's kinda obvious you do."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not like that I'm that obsessed with it. Not like you."

"Hey!", he grumbled, "I'm _not _obsessed!"

"Sure you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

He rolled his eyes and shoved the Quaffel into her hands. "Quit being annoying and try a goal again."

"As if you could ever fight me!", Katie laughed. The wind played amazingly with her blonde hair, her cheeks were red out of endeavor and the smile on her lips was really kissable. He couldn't help but stare at her again. For the twentieth time that day. Or something. Yeah, right.

"Hey Oliver! What's with you today? You constantly space out." Her eyes shown in concern. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Nothing wrong. I…I'm just thinking, you know."

Doubtfully she looked at him. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, right?"

_Yeah, right. As if you wouldn't run up the hills if I told you_

Life was kinda depressing, wasn't it?

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure. Thanks Katie."

With one last concerned look she nodded. "Alright. I guess break's over. We should probably head back."

He nodded and mumbled something about Snape probably waiting for him.

* * *

Annoyed he tried to make his way through the crowed of screaming fan girls and slipped into the locker room. He sighed. Girls. They were all the same. Instantly his mind wandered to Katie. No, she wasn't like other girls. She was unique.  
Katie never wore tons of make-up, screamed when a hot guy smiled at her and she never treated anyone different because he or she was famous or infamous or something. Katie was the nicest girl, _person_, he knew.

Oliver was taken out of thoughts, when he heard someone talking to him. "Wood, hey, Wood?"

Confused he looked at Harry, who was in the room as well, already half clothed. "Where's everyone else?"

Oliver shrugged, trying to get his mind on track. He sat down on the bench, slowly stripping out of his shirt.

"Wood?" Harry was now sitting next to him and eyed him carefully. "What is it with you these last weeks? Since school started you always seem unfocused and even depressed. What's wrong?" Harry's voice had taken an almost gentle touch, which made Oliver sigh.

"Well, it's nothing, Harry. Really, nothing to worry about."

Harry nodded slightly and looked at his shoes. "It's Katie, isn't it?", he asked quietly.

Instantly his heart started to pound erratically and his first instincts told him to deny that. Nobody should know about his secret love. Then again, it was probably too late. He had noticed on a few occasions that Harry was a very sensitive guy and noticed things like that.

He swallowed slightly, trying to hide his blush and looked down as well. "Yeah, she's kinda the reason."

"Why don't you tell her? I mean, I'm not really experiences on that field, but I guess…"

"Guess what?" Oliver snapped, regretting it instantly. He squeezed his eyes and shook his head slightly when he saw Harry's startled expression. "I'm sorry, but…well, Katie's three years younger. Next summer I'll be gone and she'll still be here. This doesn't have a future. And aside from that, Katie doesn't even notice me.  
Look, Harry, thanks for your concern, but you can't really help here. Just don't mention it, alright?"

And when he saw Harry's pitiful expression, he couldn't help but jump up and leave the room.

* * *

**xokittykat6xo**, thanks for your review :]


	3. Nosy twins

**-3-  
**

_Nosy twins_

"Oliver, hey Oliver, wait up!" His heart started to beat erratically upon hearing Katie Bell's lovely voice calling him.

He turned around, all smiling. "Hey, Katie. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with my homework for History of Magic. We have to write an essay about witches in the fifteenth century and I remembered you did this talk about it in fifth year or something." She smiled pleadingly at him and her eyes got this unbelievable cerulean tone and he was a goner.

"Uh…yeah…of course, Katie. I'm glad to help."

Joyfully smiling she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much. You're the best. See you later." Happily she ran off and left him standing there, smiling blessedly and absolutely amazed.

"Captain, oh captain!", someone said with a sing-sang-voice behind him. "I can already see the little hearts in your eyes."

Oliver turned around to look right into the face of one Weasley twin. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

George grinned. "Nice taste, Wood."

"Yeah, I appreciate that!", Fred said, who came up on Oliver's other side. "Really nice one." They both wrapped their arms around his shoulders and grinned at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes again, tried to hide his blush and got out of their middle. "Guys? Could you please stop that?"

They grinned their grin. "You know…!", George started.

"We could always-"

"Ask her out ourselves."

"She'd probably glad-"

"To go out with-"

"Such gorgeous twins-"

"Like us!", George finished.

Oliver rolled his eyes at their starting and finishing each other's sentences. "Well, she's all yours then," he said and went away.

It was one thing to admit it to himself and maybe to Harry that he was in love with Katie Bell. But it was not safe to tell that those nosy twins. And besides that, they'd probably try to convince him to make a move on her and he definitely wouldn't do that. After all, Katie was a fourteen year old cute girl and she shouldn't date a Quidditch obsessed, way too old boy who'd leave school in a few months and would probably never see her again, right? She should date a guy of her age, who was nice and available for at least more than a year.

"Hey, Wood! Wait up!", he heard those annoying voices again and couldn't help but roll his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

He sighed when Fred and George reached him. "I'll just eat with you if you stop with that junk, alright?", he asked in his Scottish accent and tried to ignore their smirk.

"Alright, captain. Wouldn't want you mad at us. You could always kick our asses at practice after all." And for a second they looked even a little terrified.

Oliver grinned into himself. It was funny how scared of his practice they all were. Right, he was indeed obsessed with Quidditch, but he wasn't _that_ bad, was he?

"Hey hey, beautiful!", Fred said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. He scooted over to Angelina, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"You won't believe what my dearest brother and I just witnessed."

She looked at him quizzically, then at George who wore an identical smirk. "We just saw our-"

"_oh-so-uninterested-in-girls _captain-"

"Checking out-"

"Our dearest Miss Bell."

Oliver knew that he instantly turned scarlet, especially because Katie was just sitting down with them.

"What about me?", she asked, smiling winningly at them with her _oh-so-beautiful _smile.

"Well, lil' Woody here just-"

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore!", Oliver growled before he put his fork on the desk, probably a little louder than necessary, and stood up.

Those stupid twins. He would kill them at practice, definitely. Angry he left the Great Hall. Why did they have to make him look like a fool? Wasn't this already hard enough? Seeing her every day, having to act like nothing was any different? Seeing her smile at other boys, being all nervous about the upcoming Halloween ball and which guy was going to ask her out?

No, he couldn't take this anymore.

Mad like hell, he nearly ran out of the castle, kicking some stones which were lying around. "Shit!", he shouted, his whole body tensed.

"Oliver?" The soft voice made him instantly standing still. He didn't even dare to breathe. _Please, Merlin, no.  
_She couldn't be here, shouldn't be right now.

He took a few deep breathes before he turned around to look at Katie's worried face.

"Hey!" He forced a smile and tried really hard to stop his body from shaking. What should he answer if she asked what was wrong? Why he was acting like he had lost his mind?

To his luck she didn't ask. Maybe because she knew he didn't want to talk about it, or maybe he had just scared the hell out of her and she was afraid to ask, but whatever the reason was, she didn't ask. Instead she reminded him gently of her History of Magic essay.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, but he nodded. "Uh…yeah…that. I…uh…right," he stammered. Well, what could he say?

She just smiled and took his hand. "Let's go then."

He was hardly able to walk. Her small, soft hand in his felt just so r_ight_. Like it belonged there. How could this be any wrong if it felt so right?

She squeezed his hand affectionately and dragged him towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Just sit down. I'm going to get my stuff down!", she called over her shoulder and ran quickly up to the girls dormitory.

Oliver sat down on the couch, trying to get his breath under control. Alright, he could do this. Just talking about boring historical events, not looking into Katie's beautiful cerulean eyes and avoiding letting his gaze fell on her _oh-so-kissable _lips. If he could do just that, he was going to be fine. And then was practice time and he could cool down.

He was taken out of thoughts when Katie appeared again and smilingly sat down next to him- way too close. Their legs were touching while she put parchment on their knees and took her quill between her fingers. "I'm all yours!", she said, smiling so adorably that he could hardly control himself.

Swallowing he smiled hesitantly back. "Well…"

* * *

"Bell, seriously," he growled, "what kind of throw was _that_? More concentration and aggressiveness, please."  
"And, Johnson, Quidditch is a _fast _game. You don't have time to sleep. Go to bed if you're tired."

Being mad at Katie, or _pretending _to me mad at her was easier for him. Because she always got angry as well and he could always better handle an angry Katie instead of a sweet one.

"Oliver, it's enough, alright. We're practicing for freaking _three_ hours now!", she hissed angrily.

He rolled his eyes, and wasn't fast enough to reach the Quaffel Alicia had thrown. "Good job, Alicia!", he praised and gave her thumps up.

The blonde girl grinned back and nudged Angelina, who was looking quite pissed as well.

"After she did such a _good job_, Oliver, don't you think it's time to finish this?", Katie asked with an acid tone in her voice. "I don't know if you can imagine, but there're quite a few things I need to get done before it's _after midnight_!" Sarcasm was dripping out of her voice.

Oliver grimaced. Alright, maybe he got her a little too pissed. An angry Katie would just ignore him, but a really pissed one was…well, she would make his life a living hell until she cooled down again.  
So it was probably wiser to agree.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess you're right. Practice's over, guys."

* * *

Like every time for the last few weeks he was the last one who came out of the lockers. He always showered longer, trying to stay focused on Quidditch for a little longer, so he wouldn't have to let his mind go back to his blonde, cute chaser again.

It'd become a routine that he started to think about Quidditch much lesser than about the girl. And that wasn't a very good thing.

Sighing he walked out of the locker room, just to meet Katie in the hall. He gulped. This was never good.

"Hey, Katie. Thought you were already up doing homework." It was a lame start for small talk and he knew it.

She shrugged slightly and shook her head. "No, I…well I guess I wanted to thank you for your help today, even if I'm still mad at you."

He couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're welcome."

She grinned as well and rolled her eyes. "You really are some of a kind, Oliver," she said.

Slightly embarrassed, he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Katie laughed softly and pointed towards the castle. "Shall we?"

He nodded, slowly starting to walk.

They were quiet for a moment and Oliver wasn't sure if he liked the silence between them. It wasn't uncomfortable yet, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Can I ask you a question?", she suddenly broke the silence.

He nodded hastily. "Yeah."

"When we recently talked about it, you weren't honest, were you?"

Quizzically he lifted an eye brow. "About what?"

"You were telling the truth, you aren't gay. You're in love with a girl from the team, right?"

He swallowed hard and his heart nearly crushed his chest. _What now?_

"Uh…I…uh…how…Katie…you…what?"

His stuttering was obviously confirmation enough, because Katie nodded slightly. "I figured. But you probably should do something about that before she starts dating George."

He stared at her wide-eyed, could feel his heart pounding in his throat. "Why would you date George?"

Not it was Katie's turn to look stunned. "Why me? Oliver, we are talking about Alicia here, aren't we?"


	4. Beautiful mess

**Hi there :)**

**I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews. It's always nice to know that people are interested in your work.  
Nevertheless, I'd really like those, who put it on their favorite list, to leave me a comment or two, just to let me  
know what they think. Thanks a lot ! :))**

**Anyway, here comes the next chapter.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**-4-  
**

_Beautiful mess_

_Damn it. _How was he going to get out of this chaos? But she had been _so _close to the truth, he couldn't do anything else than lie, could he?

He had been so uneasy the whole night that he hadn't gone to breakfast that morning. He was even sick!  
But what was he supposed to do now? It was just a horrible mess now. Katie, who he was head over heels in love with, thought now that he liked Alicia, who liked George and the redhead like her probably back. George and Fred, who was _not-so-secretly _dating Angelina, Katie's and Alicia's best friend, were convinced, and admittedly rightfully, that he, Oliver, was in love with Katie.  
And the only one, Harry, who knew the whole truth, was probably busy saving the world again.  
How to Merlin's bread, was he supposed to clear that mess?

His second subject this day was Potions and coincidently he sat on the seat Katie always sat on an hour earlier. From time to time they left each other notes on the desk.

_I thought about our talk. I have a plan how you can get her.  
I'm gonna wait up for you after practice. KB_

Oh great! He groaned. Shit. And he knew he wouldn't manage to avoid that. If Katie Bell had something on her mind, she was determined to go for it.

_Damn it. _This was going to be great.

* * *

"Hola, capitán nuestro!" Fred and George appeared next to him as we headed up for Transfiguration class.

"Didn't know you could speak Spanish."

They grinned. "Well, what can we say? We're men of many qualities."

"I'm sure you are!", Oliver said sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. How much fun the twins usually were, they were always as much annoying as well. And today he was still angry at them about the thing the day before.

"How're things between lil' Katie and you?", Fred asked grinningly.

Oliver rolled his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Could you stop that? It's not like it's funny or something."

George laughed and patted his shoulder good-humoredly. "Sure it is. It's funny how you try to deny the obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grumpily he shoved their arms off his shoulders and rushed towards the class room. He really couldn't deal with those annoying gits right now.

* * *

"C'mon, guys. Do you want to win the cup or not? Faster, faster, faster. Good, Bell. Keep going."

Katie was really concentrated today. Unfortunately it made her even a little cuter to him. _Damn heart_.

"Weasleys, what's with you? The girls are loads better than you. I'm disappointed."

And it was true. While Fred and George both were already tired, the three girls were still sprinting around the pitch.

"Chop, chop. C'mon, Harry!" He smiled even a little at the boy, who was the youngest of them all.

He heard Fred murmuring something about "revenge" and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

And a part of him hoped that he'd make them all that tired that Katie would forget her plan on waiting up for him after practice.

But as usual, Merlin wasn't too kind with him and Katie waited in the hall, even if he had taken more than half an hour to shower.

He mentally cursed her, but faked a smile. "Hey Kates. What are you still doing here?"

She rolled her eyes at his lame try. "Skip the crap, Oliver. You didn't think you'd get out of it that easily, did you?" Since her question was more rhetorical, he didn't answer.

He sighed and surrendered. "Alright, what's your great plan?"

* * *

"OLIVER ALBAN WOOD!"

Instantly he sat straight in his bed. _Shit._ That voice definitely belonged to Alicia.

She stormed into his dormitory, ignoring the other seventh years' complains and pulled him violently out of his bed.

Stumbling he followed her into the bathroom.

"What the hell?"

"_What the hell_? _WHAT THE HELL?_", she hissed dangerously quiet, "Are you crazy? What the hell did you do? Why for Merlin's sake did you tell Katie you like me?"

He swallowed. _Shit_. Oliver stayed silent, trying to find a good excuse. How could he explain this to her without revealing his true motives?

"Why did you tell her you liked me when you so obviously are in love with her?"

His eyes shot up and he stared at her shocked. "How did you-"

Alicia's hand ran through her blonde curls and she sighed heavily. "Oliver, look, I really don't know what you're problem is and why you don't tell her already, but that's none of my business and honestly, I even don't really want to know. I mean, I never really understand what's going in that mind of yours. But you…you can't just tell her that…"

"I didn't Alicia, really. Honestly, I didn't tell her. She suggested I might like one of the team and I was so afraid she knew the truth, so when she said she was talking about you, I was so relieved and out of fear she would get to know the truth I just didn't correct her assumption."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Alright, never mind, why you didn't correct her. The main problem is that she's now feverishly trying to get me dating you. And I…," she blushed slightly and lowered her voice, "I really want this thing with George to work, so it'd be horrible if he somehow got the idea of you and me liking each other, alright?"

Oliver nodded mechanically.

"So, it doesn't matter _how _you do it, just make this up."

He sighed deeply, but nodded. "Yeah, I promise. I'm sorry, Alicia."

She nodded acceptingly. "Yeah, you should be. Oliver, seriously. Why don't you just tell her?"

He stared at her wide-eyed at first, and then remembered their argument. "I thought you really didn't want to know?"

Alicia slightly punched him. "Wood…"

"Alright, alright…" He probably owed her an explanation after that mess, right? "It's just…..look, she's just fourteen. How can I date her if she…for Merlin's sake, normal girls her age still play with dolls or something. And then I'm leaving next summer. This whole thing doesn't even have a-"

"Oliver," she interrupted him, "it's Katie we're talking about. Just because she's fourteen doesn't mean she can't love an older boy. Would you rather her dating some lousy fourth or fifth year who's just trying to get into her pants? Seriously, Oliver, if you ask me you're just afraid of her rejecting you. She's three years younger than you, okay, but where's the point? If you love her and she loves you back, it doesn't matter how old you are.  
And the other thing…alright, as a seventh year, as a grown-up boy, you probably think different about that, but Katie won't already think about the moment you leave school in summer. Katie lives in the present, not in the future. The prospect of spending the next few weeks with you is enough for her.  
So really, get the tail out of your ass and tell her already. I mean it's not like she'd reject you or something."

Oliver's heart was already almost out of her chest, but when he heard her murmuring the last sentence, it did a huge leap. _What_? What did that mean? _It's not like she'd reject you or something_. Did that mean what he hoped it meant?

He stared at the blonde with his mouth wide open and couldn't quite find his voice.

Alicia couldn't help but giggle slightly upon seeing her captain that speechless. She kissed his cheek goodnight and left the boys' bathroom grinningly.

_Success at least._


	5. Awkward confessions

**Hey there :)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy ! ;D**

* * *

**-5-**

_Awkward confessions_

Alright. Damn it. How was he supposed to do this? Telling her that Alicia isn't the girl he likes is quite not the problem. The problem is what to answer if she asks why he lied to her. Well?  
Okay, he was good at doing things systemically. There were two alternatives. One, he told her the truth or two, he told her he liked boys.

And both possibilities sucked quite a lot. Right, he certainly would _not _tell her that he was gay. Definitely not.

So that left only the first one, but how the hell should he do this? Tell Katie how he felt. His great plan was off. He had promised both of them, himself and her, that he would never tell her how he felt. That he was head over heels in love with her. He had never wanted to tell her something. This way she could have started dating a nice guy, who'd be available for more than a few more months and he would tried to finish this year without getting his heart broken into a thousand pieces and then he would have left to join Puddlemere and never would have seen her again.

But now?

If he told her he liked her, then he couldn't go on like this. Whether she liked him back or not, he would be miserable, right?

"Wood, stop thinking. You stop me from sleeping!", George said sleepily and Oliver's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

He rolled his eyes and snuggled further into his blankets.

What the he should he tell her?

Then again he thought, if she liked him back, they were probably going to kiss.

His heart skipped a beat.

Crap.

How did you kiss a girl? He never had done such a thing. Whenever the opportunity had come up, he had managed to avoid it, because in the end he had never wanted to kiss someone else than Katie. And what about her? Had she ever kissed a boy?

"Wood, seriously. You won't find your solution tonight, alright? Just stop and go to sleep."

"Shut it!", Oliver hissed and pressed his eyes shut. He probably couldn't plan this. He just could tell her the truth, to get out of this mess, and then see how she'd react. With everything else he had to deal then, right?

He sighed depressed and minutes later, sleep finally took over him.

* * *

He was pacing in front of the mirror in the boys dormitory again. In twenty minutes practice would be on and he planned on catching her afterwards to tell her everything.

He had locked himself in here over an hour ago and he still hadn't found a way to tell her.

"Hey Katie. Guess what? I kinda lied. I don't like Alicia. Well, yes, I like her, but not like _that _and-"

"No, this is crap."

He took a deep breath. "Shit!", he muttered.

"I lied. I like you. A lot. More than Alicia or Angelina. And in a very different sort of way. I didn't want you to know so-"

He shook his head. Crap. Why was this so damn difficult? Maybe he should just write her a letter and sneak it into her bag, so he wouldn't have to face her.

Oliver went over to his back and grabbed parchment and quill.

_Hi Katie_

_Dear Katie_

_Hiya Kates_

_Katie,  
I kinda lied to you. I'm sorry about that.  
The truth is I kinda like you. A lot. And have for a while now._

Damn, this wasn't going to work either. And it was way too impersonal, he knew that.

Oliver sighed deeply depressed. Right, he had to tell her face to face. But how and what?

* * *

He swallowed, but his mouth was faster than his brain. "Hey, uh, Katie, wait up."

She turned around, smiled slightly while the wind managed to wipe her hair out of her face. She had just showered and still smelled after shampoo and soap. Her cheeks were all flushed and she was as cute as she had never been.

Oliver's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed again. _Damn heart_.

"Hi, what's up?" Her facial expression changed and she looked kind of worried. "It's about Alicia, isn't it? Because she and George are almost dating."

He swallowed again, but shook his head slightly. "No, it's not that." He inhaled deeply and pressed his eyes shut for a few seconds.  
"Look, I like you, okay? This whole mess about me liking Alicia was just…I don't even know why I….alright, I _do _know why I didn't correct you, but…look, Katie, the thing is…I…I…" He was rambling and she probably hadn't understood a word of what he said.

When he finally dared to meet her eyes, the look on her face was priceless. She stared at him wide-eyed, obviously speechless and confused.

His heart almost blasted his chest and he felt like a fool. She kept staring at him while her mouth opened and closed over again as if she couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

He felt like a fool.

Who was he kidding? He was a fool. What had he expected her to react like? To throw herself into his arms and declare her undying love for him?

His face got hot and red and he wanted to go pass her and lock himself into his dormitory, but when he started moving, she grabbed his arm and stopped him successfully.

Katie touched her temples for a moment before she looked at him confused. "So let me get this straight. You like me, but you wanted me to think you liked Alicia because….?"

He swallowed and looked away. Still. A fool. "Because I didn't want you to know the truth," he admitted quietly.

Katie chuckled despite the situation. "I guess it's the stupidest and yet the sweetest thing a boy ever did." She sighed slightly and touched his arm again.

His skin started burning again. He was on fire.

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

He stared at her, like he couldn't understand why she couldn't see the obvious. "Why? _Why_? Katie! I'm three years older than you. In a few months I'm leaving school and we might never see each other again. And…and…" He looked down at his shoes again and blushed again. "And I guess a part of me was afraid you'd reject me."

She stared at him unbelievingly and shook her head. A slow smile started to creep around the corners of her mouth. "Me rejecting you? Oliver, I've liked you for some time now and it has been quite obvious to everyone. I thought you knew that."

Not it was his turn to stare at her while his heart beat almost painfully in his chest, even in his ears. That couldn't be happening, could it? Katie Bell, most beautiful girl in the whole word, liked him back? No, there had to be a catch somewhere.

Katie blushed slightly under his stare, but nevertheless managed to grin cheekily. "Are you going to kiss me or what?", she asked and took a step closer to him.

His eyed widened even more and after it slipped out, he would've loved to cut his tongue. "I never kissed a girl. I don't know how." Instantly his face started glowing like that thing muggles used to organize their traffic. _Shut up, you git!_

Katie took a step closer and now Oliver's face was on fire while nervousness almost ate him alive. "I…I…I mean I…." He started rambling again and his heartbeat increased with every millimeter Katie got closer.

"Oliver? Just close your eyes," she said and because he was about to fall unconscious the thought of just closing his eyes and avoid embarrassing himself any longer wasn't such a bad idea, he followed her order.

He closed his eyes and seconds later he felt her lips on his.


	6. Cloud nine

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews :))**

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**-6-  
**

_Cloud nine_

_Wow_. Did every kiss feel like that?

He still smiled stupidly, but he didn't care. He sat with Fred and George in the Gryffindor common room and couldn't help but keep staring at his _girlfriend_, who was currently gossiping with Angelina and Alicia. And when she noticed him watching her, she would turn around, blush giggling and wave slightly.

Oliver would blush as well, smile happily and try to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"So, captain, you and Katie finally did it?", Fred asked grinningly.

Nothing, not even those annoying twins, could ruin his day, so he just nodded and smiled. "Yup."

"Look at that, brother. Our dearest captain is _head over heels_ for lil' Katie."

"Aha, seems if we've been right again, brother." They high-fived each other and Oliver rolled his eyes.

_Right, way to go._

He stood up and slowly walked over to where Katie was sitting with his two other chasers. When they noticed him, they blushed and giggled slightly.

"Katie, I guess there's someone looking for you," Alicia said grinningly.

Katie's face was still scarlet, but she managed to smile at him. "Hey," she said gently.

_Merlin_, how long could a heart beat that crazy without exploding?

"Hey," he murmured and then rubbed his neck awkwardly. Right, next time he should maybe plan on what he was going to say, instead of walking towards her and standing there like a fool.  
"Would…uh…you know, would you like to walk around the lake or something?", he stuttered foolishly and blushed again.

"Ooh, a walk around the lake. Quite romantic there, captain," Angelina grinned and showed them thumbs-up.

Katie rolled her eyes slightly at her friends, but got up nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that, Oliver."

* * *

They had been walking next to each other for quite a while now and even if Oliver really enjoyed their togetherness, this silence between them was way too awkward for his liking.

He swallowed heavily, before he decided to break the discomfort. "Katie…"

Quite startled she looked at him. "Yes?"

"You know, I…damn, why does this have to be so difficult and awkward?"

She shrugged helplessly and smiled apologetically at him. "Well, I know what you mean. But…let me just say…I'm really, really nervous, Oliver." She frowned a little and shook her head. "I mean, seriously, you are probably the most desired and hottest guy of this school and you're suddenly dating _me_ and act all nervously around me."

He flushed again and grinned coyly.

"I still can't believe that you're interested in me," Katie said disbelievingly.

Right, maybe it was time to make her understand that _he _was the lucky one in their relationship, because a beautiful girl like her was actually interested in him!

Shyly he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "You know, actually _I _can't believe that _you _really agreed to be my girlfriend."

She grinned mischievously at him. "Well, technically I'm not your girlfriend since you never asked."

He stopped walking and because he was still holding her hand, she stopped as well and turned around to him. "What?"

"You're right, I really didn't ask you. So here we go." He took a deep breath and silently prayed not to sound too ridiculous. "Katie Bell, I'd really, really like you to be my girlfriend. Do you think you could manage that?"

She grinned at him and slid her arms around his waist. "Surprisingly, I guess I can," she said and stood up to kiss him gently.

Oliver instantly closed his eyes and wished the feeling wouldn't ever disappear again. His heart beat almost painfully and his hands got kind of sweaty when he ran them into Katie's smooth hair.

_Merlin_. This was incredible. He gently sucked on her lower lip and felt like going crazy any minute because of those low moans which were escaping her lips.

Encouraged by her reaction he slowly let his tongue dart out and gently stroked her lips and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when Katie opened her tiny mouth and allowed him to explore her. He touched everything and every small place in her _oh-so-amazing _mouth, while he managed to pull her even closer to him. His hands started to roam over her body and Katie's hands had wounded themselves into his hair by now.

Something really big, hot and tickling started to grow in his lower stomach and he instantly recognized this feeling, even if he had never experienced it himself: arousal.

She was arousing him, and _Merlin_, how good she was at that.

Panting heavily he pulled away, far enough to lean his face against her neck. "Merlin, Katie," he breathed, "that was amazing."

She shivered a little and leaned into him. "Yep, definitely was. And I guess we don't have to be awkward around each other anymore."

He chuckled and nodded. "Guess you're right."

She laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him again.

He groaned upon the incredible sensation of their bodies touching and couldn't help but get himself a little carried away.

This time it was her who pulled away. She blushed furiously, but grinned nevertheless, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know if we don't stop this right now, I guess we're gonna end up naked down here. Wouldn't be that thrilling, right?"

His face glowed bright red, especially because there was a part of him that _definitely _wanted to get naked instantly.  
He cleared his throat and nodded. "Uh…yeah…well, I guess you're right. We…uh…probably should head up again, shouldn't we?"

She smiled at him and took his hand. "Right. Let's go."

And while they walked, always pulled his hand away and put his arm around her shoulders instead to pull her tightly against his chest.

* * *

When they reached the Gryffindor common room again, Alicia and Angelina instantly ran towards them and tried to pull her out of his embrace to pump her for information. Katie didn't seem to be too thrilled, so Oliver just tightened his grip around her.

Thankfully she smiled up at him, while the other two girls pouted.

"Wood. You're a jerk. Give her back."

He grinned slightly amused. "Nope. She's mine."

"Fine!", Angelina hissed. "This way you'll just have to _participate _in this." She and Alicia shared a quick look and then she continued, but her voice was suddenly an octave higher and she giggled all girly.  
"Katie! You just snogged Oliver Wood! You almost ate each other's faces down there!"

Both, Katie and Oliver, blushed, but he still refused to let her go.

He knew girls could be quite crazy. Maybe they needed to see this to actually believe that they were dating now or something.

_Girls!_

So he quickly decided to just turn her around and kiss Katie Bell in front of the whole common room shortly, but yet passionately on her red, swollen lips.

Cat calls and giggling could be heard, but he just ignored them. He just enjoyed kissing her again, even if he could tell that she was quite surprised of is behavior, but she didn't fight him. Instead she melted into his arms and returned his kiss fiercely.

And even after they broke apart to catch a breath, she didn't pull out of his tight embrace, but snuggled even closer and placed a quick, chaste kiss to the soft skin of his necks.

A shiver ran down his spine and goosebumps were all over his body.

"Girls," she murmured blushingly, "could you just back off? I just…"

Alicia grinned, but nodded. "Alright, alright, I get it. You just want to enjoy your time with him." She shrugged slightly and grinned gamy. "Go and snog his face off."

To spare her the embarrassment Oliver just pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her. She snuggled into him again and wrapped both his arms around her.

"I like dating you," he whispered quietly into her ear and she leaned into him even a little more.

"Yeah, well, I like dating you too."

They chuckled slightly and enjoyed each other's closeness, warmth and especially this new, whole damn crazy feeling of having a really bad crush on someone.

Yep, Oliver Wood was definitely on cloud nine!


End file.
